


Pepper's Boys

by BeamsnBows



Series: Ask-Box Smut [1]
Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-07
Updated: 2012-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-11 15:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeamsnBows/pseuds/BeamsnBows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pepper has one last night of fun with her boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pepper's Boys

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Мальчики Пеппер](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680049) by [TaruKontio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaruKontio/pseuds/TaruKontio)



> Bows here! This is first of many in the Ask-Box fic series. Much thanks to Death-By-Avengers for letting me put them up here. Also each one of these is dedicated to her.

She was speaking into his ear, but he could barely concentrate on her words. Too caught up in watching her hand rub up and down his stomach slowly inching closer towards his cock. His eyes falling shut as fingers twisted inside him, sending a rolling heat up his spine. He tried his best not to shove his hips down on to those fingers, Steve's fingers, but his body betrayed him as his hips jerked downwards.  
  
"Eyes on me Tony," said Pepper.  
  
She nips at his lips to bring his attention back to her.  
  
"Tony, eyes open," her voice more commanding as he obeys and looks at her "I want you to watch, as you get filled. As Steve takes his cock and fills you up for the first time. Your going to get so full, just like you fill me up and Tony your going to love it."  
  
She presses a kiss to his lips before moving to check the ties around his wrists. And Steve just looks him straight in the eye, grins and twists his fingers again.   
  
This is what he gets for agreeing to anything, he thinks. It's the last time Steve and him will be Pep's boys. She's happy with Happy, and Steve's claimed him. So why not go out with a bang. And ooh bang is right, Pepper straddles his waist and he can feel how wet she is for this as she leans up to kiss him if only his hands were free. She leans up further to place a small remote in his hand, and he can't stop himself  from tilting his neck up and capturing one of her nipples in his mouth.  
  
He smiles around the pert nipple when she moans and gips the back of is neck. her nails scratching along with the rhythm of his sucks. He's focused on Pepper he barely notices Steve add another finger the burn just becoming part of his pleasure. Pepper gasps and her grip tightens as Steve adds his fingers to the mix. Running up the inside of her thigh to rub at her clit.   
  
Tony sucks harder and she makes that mewling noise he's always liked.  
  
"Mm enough now, it's Tony's turn." She get's off Tony and settles back against the footboard legs spread and propped up.  
  
"Steve," she says and he's moving quickly to pass her the vibrator before leaning up to kiss Tony himself. The kiss breaks when they hear Pepper moan, both turning to look at her. She stares at them unashamed as she eases the toy inside herself.   
  
Once it's fully seated inside she smiles at them dazedly and nods to Tony. Her hips twitch and her legs jerk close as the machine comes to life. Tony can faintly here the humming sound from it and that just makes his already leaking cock twitch. 'Steve' she says again but breathless this time, and that breaks the trance. Steve is moving, sheathing his cock in a condomn and lubing it up. He shuffles into place, and Tony groans as Steve's cock nudges against his hole.  
  
The first push in feels wierd, his ass sqeezing oddly around Steve's cockhead. The next couple inches burn, but Steve soothes it will a hand on his cock and a biting kiss to his collarbone. God Pep was right, he's full, getting fuller and he fucking loves it. His hips pushing down on to Steve's the last few inches, finally bringing their hips together.  
  
"Come on Steve, move." Pepper's voice is too steady Tony decides. He hits the button again making it pulse faster, just what she likes.  
  
Her moan is drown out by the blood rusing in his ears as Steve starts to thrust. His rhythm building faster and faster, barely missing Tony's prostate on each thrust. The hand on his cock speeding up to match the thrusts. His eyes are closed again, but he can't seem to bring himself open them. Belatedly he remebers the remote in his hand and pushes the button again, knowing that its almost too much for her now. His orgasm comes seemingly out of nowhere rushing through him.  
  
Tony's body shakes and his ass squeezes down even harder on Steve's cock making him groan and his thrust loose all rhythm. Vaguely over the sounds of his own panting he can hear Pepper's final moan and he lets the vibrator run for a little while longer before flicking the swtich. Steve is still thrusting, but he wont last much longer, he leans up to Tony's lips to kiss him and that seems to set him off. Hips pull tight against Tony's and cock pulsing Steve comes.  
  
They all lay there for a while, just trying to catch their breath. Pepper moves first, coming over to Steve and running her hands through is hair then pulling him up for a kiss. Whispering a thanks as the break apart, Steve smiles softly but the bed to clean himself up. She shuffles next to Tony and reaching over to untie his hands.  
  
"This was fun, thank you. I like it, having boys to call my own. Be good to him Tony." Is all she says, then gives him a kiss on the cheek.  
  
She's pulling on her bra and panties by the time Tony finally manages to sit up. And her shirt and skirt are in place by the time she reaches the door. She turns and smiles at him, but it's sad and small before grabbing the door handle and leaving.  
  
Steve comes back then wash cloth in his hand, "Did Pepper leave?"  
  
"Yeah, she's gone."  
  
But Tony knows better.  
  
She's not gone.. not really. 


End file.
